familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
St. Clair County, Illinois
St. Clair County is a county located in the U.S. state of Illinois, and determined by the U.S. Census Bureau to include the mean center of U.S. population in 1970. As of the 2010 census, the population was 270,056. Its county seat is Belleville. St. Clair County is part of the Metro-East. It is a part of the St. Louis Metropolitan Area. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.50%) is land and (or 1.51%) is water. The western portion of the county sits in the American Bottom. Urban decay, and Urban prairie are common in the formerly industrialized and once heavily populated East St. Louis, other cities in St. Clair County often border agricultural or vacant lands. Unlike the suburbs on the Missouri side of the metro area, those in Metro-East are typically separated by agriculture, or otherwise undeveloped land left after the decline of industry. The central portion of St. Clair county, sitting atop the Mississippi River bluff is becoming increasingly suburban with new homes being built every year. Particularly in Belleville, and it's satellite cities. The eastern and southern portion of the county is sparsely populated dotted with older small communities and small tracts of newer suburban villages between large swathes of corn and soybean fields. Transportation Major highways Public transit St. Clair County is home to 11 St. Louis MetroLink stations on the Red and Blue Lines. *East Riverfront *5th & Missouri *Emerson Park *Jackie Joyner-Kersee Center *Washington Park *Fairview Heights *Memorial Hospital *Swansea *Belleville *College *Shiloh-Scott History St. Clair County was the first county established in what is today Illinois; in fact the county antedates Illinois' existence as a separate entity. It was established in 1790 by proclamation of Arthur St. Clair, first governor of the Northwest Territory, who named it after himself. In its original boundaries, the county covered a large area between the Mackinaw and Ohio Rivers. In 1801 Governor William Henry Harrison re-established St. Clair County as part of the Indiana Territory, extending its northern border to Lake Superior and the international border with Rupert's Land.White, Jesse. Origin and Evolution of Illinois Counties. State of Illinois, March 2010. http://www.cyberdriveillinois.com/publications/pdf_publications/ipub15.pdf In 1809, when the Illinois Territory was created, Territorial Secretary Nathaniel Pope, in his capacity as acting governor, issued a proclamation establishing St. Clair and Randolph County as the two original counties of Illinois. File:St. Clair County Illinois 1809.png|St. Clair County as it was re-established in 1809. This diagonal border line had been drawn by the Indiana Territorial government in 1803.White, Jesse. Origin and Evolution of Illinois Counties. State of Illinois, March 2010. http://www.cyberdriveillinois.com/publications/pdf_publications/ipub15.pdf File:St. Clair County Illinois 1812.png|St. Clair County between 1812 and 1813 File:St. Clair County Illinois 1813.png|St. Clair County between 1813 and 1816 File:St. Clair County Illinois 1816.png|St. Clair County between 1816 and 1818 File:St. Clair County Illinois 1818.png|St. Clair County between 1818 and 1825 File:St. Clair County Illnois 1825.png|St. Clair County between 1825 and 1827 File:St. Clair County Illinois 1827.png|St. Clair County in 1827, when an an adjustment to its border brought it to its present size Townships Belleville, Cahokia, Canteen, Caseyville, Centreville, Dupo, East St. Louis, Englemann, Freeburg, Lebanon, Lenzburg, Marissa, Mascoutah, Millstadt, New Athens, O'Fallon, Prairie Du Long, Shiloh Valley, Smithton, Saint Claire, Stites, Stookey, Sugar Loaf, Swansea Adjacent counties *Madison County (north) *Clinton County (northeast) *Washington County (east) *Randolph County (south) *Monroe County (southwest) *St. Louis, Missouri (west)1 *St. Louis County, Missouri (west) 1This is not a county, but an independent city which is not part of a county. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 256,082 people, 96,810 households, and 67,282 families residing in the county. The population density was 386 people per square mile (149/km²). There were 104,446 housing units at an average density of 157 per square mile (61/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 67.94% White, 28.77% Black or African American, 0.26% Native American, 0.91% Asian American, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 0.80% from other races, and 1.29% from two or more races. 2.19% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 26.9% were of German, 7.3% Irish, 7.0% American and 6.1% English ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 96,810 households out of which 34.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 48.10% were married couples living together, 17.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.50% were non-families. 25.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.59 and the average family size was 3.13. In the county the population was spread out with 27.70% under the age of 18, 8.90% from 18 to 24, 29.20% from 25 to 44, 21.10% from 45 to 64, and 13.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 91.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $39,148, and the median income for a family was $47,409. Males had a median income of $36,569 versus $25,773 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,932. About 11.80% of families and 14.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 21.60% of those under age 18 and 9.80% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Alorton *Belleville *Brooklyn *Cahokia *Caseyville *Centreville *Collinsville (southern part) *Dupo *East Carondelet *East St. Louis *Fairmont City *Fairview Heights *Fayetteville *Freeburg *Lebanon *Lenzburg *Marissa *Mascoutah *Millstadt *New Athens *O'Fallon *Sauget *Scott AFB *Shiloh *Smithton *St. Libory *Summerfield *Swansea *Washington Park Townships St. Clair County is divided into these townships: * Belleville * Canteen * Caseyville * Centreville * Engelmann * Fayetteville * Freeburg * Lebanon * Lenzburg * Marissa * Mascoutah * Millstadt * New Athens * O'Fallon * Prairie du Long * St. Clair * Shiloh Valley * Smithton * Stites * Stookey * Sugarloaf Government and infrastructure The Southwestern Illinois Correctional Center, operated by the Illinois Department of Corrections, is near East St. Louis in St. Clair County."Southwestern Illinois Correctional Center." Illinois Department of Corrections. Retrieved on July 10, 2010. Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in the county seat of Belleville have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1977 and a record high of was recorded in July 1954. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in January to in May. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in St. Clair County, Illinois References External links *A Brief History of St. Clair County, Illinois from rootsweb.com Category:Counties of Illinois Category:St. Clair County, Illinois Category:Little Egypt Category:Metro-East Category:Established in 1790 Category:Counties of Illinois on the Mississippi River